A conventional clothes-hanger which has been known as Japanese laid-open utility model application Hei-2-13076 was an article which connected by a sub-clothes hanger to be hung with lower clothes of suit at central down of main clothes hanger to be hung with upper clothes of suit by a torsional spring arm, and the sub-clothes hanger is made to be got out from same horizontal level of main clothes hanger by utilizing the torsional spring arm whereby mutual interference could be excluded up to some degree upon hanging up or taking off the upper-clothes and lower-clothes, however much inconvenience causing therefrom was still present, namely after hanging the upper clothes to the main clothes hanger and hanging the lower clothes to the sub-clothes hanger which is projected by the torsional spring arm, there has been troublesome to unfold the torsional spring arm to a close flat plane in order to decrease its volume, and a cumbersome to fold back again the torsional spring arm which was unfolded to a close flat plane state to a projected state was followed at every using time, and also there has been a problem that the torsional spring arm was eccentrically made so as to be inclined to any one side.